SamCham in Structured Poetry
by Momosportif
Summary: Inspired by creative writing class, I'm starting a collection of any structured poetry that comes out SamCham flavored. Most will probably be MuJin, like the first series of cinquains. I own nothing, please enjoy!
1. MuJin Cinquains 1

Okay, so my original format was over nine thousand times more awesome but won't align right so, tough for me. Aligned left was Jin and aligned right was Mugen and the final shared cinquain was centered, but now Jin is left, Mugen centered and final shared also left (dull, lame, boooooo).

So Jin, Mugen, Jin, Mugen, Together (with a Mugen line 3 and then Jin line 3)

* * *

Some Men

Some men

are notably

crude, crass, dull, or dirty

but you, my dear singular sweet,

are all

Yes, men

can sometimes be

jerks, bitches, and asses

and you, my pale sakura bloom,

are all

I'd stay

with a man

for his want, laugh, or sex

but with you, my dearest, I stay

for none

Yes, I've

stayed with some men

for some damn good night stands

but of the one time flings, you, babe,

were none

It's not

that certain word,

why I care you're _my_ bitch,

why I'll stay without cause,

but I feel it is something close

to love


	2. MuJin Rondeau 1

Mujin Rondeau 1, Jin's POV. Not very happy with this... I tried to make it vague enough to submit in class, but I gave up halfway through so its a bit unflowish. All the same, every little bit helps.

* * *

Fling

I will not claim there were no smiles

Or nights among the pillow piles

When something warmed inside of me

No, that would be a fallacy

Let's try to avoid denial

.

But let us not the truth beguile

With feet that touched on kitchen tiles

As much as we want it to be

It was not love

.

Such passions flutter by in file

They're swallowed quick, like pride and bile

Though fingers hold, they freely flee

You know it too; you must agree

And though it lasted for a while

It was not love


	3. MuJin Rondeau 2

MuJin Rondeau take two, a little more satisfying. Jin POV.

* * *

Peering

My arms have learned how not to hold

My chest's no stranger to the cold

There was no time that I believed

You'd buck the trend and never leave

My heart knows well to stay unsold

.

Novelty wears, the binds unfold

A dullness rusts what was once gold

End came, I'm left, no more aggrieved

But I still look

.

The parting's none too soft or bold

Vacancy new, yet still same old

My body rests, naught to receive

No want nor need I can perceive

I stand alone, as I foretold

But I still look


	4. JinYuki Rondeau 3

JinYuki Rondeau 1. Aligned left is Jin, centered is Yuki, or A lines are Jin and B are Yuki and they switch Refrain.

* * *

Unsaid

Please don't mistake for apathy

My stern and distant tendencies

I know it's just a part of you

To keep things stifled and subdued

Still, if you can, forgive me, please

.

I'd share my feelings willingly

It's hard to sound them out, you see

It's fine, there's nothing you can do

I understand

.

I don't want you away from me

Though that's the way I think it seems

But if you ever want me to

I'll go and stay, just say, it's true

I'd lay such laws reluctantly

I understand


	5. JinYuki Rondeau 4

JinYuki Rondeau 2. Jin's POV, again a little more satisfying. My preferred of the Rondeaus.

* * *

Parting

Remember please that swallows sung

And in the dawn sky, stars still hung

Forget the hands, forget the deed

Forget the crimes that power feeds

Remember please dew on your tongue

.

Remember please the blossoms strung

Their shadows by the sunlight flung

Forget a father's creeping greed

And forget me

.

Remember please the cool, wood rungs

And on them sweet pea vines that clung

Forget to which door these blooms lead

Forget his death, forget the need

Remember please, I was still young

But forget me


	6. JinEnshi Haikus 1

A series of haiku for Jin on the scene of Enshirou's death. Oh the angst!

* * *

After All

Beneath the dragon

He is, after all, a man

Who is born to die

.

Sound bleaches color

The red, the rice, the wood fade

The heartbeat bleeds light

.

The weight is empty

Just as my eyes are, empty

Our faces – empty

.

His head is resting

I feel this, I do not see

My knees taste warm blood

.

Beneath the master,

Though I do not understand,

He is no teacher

.

How was it that I,

A one of many students,

Brought him to this ground

.

Here upon these hands

He made, he is undoing

Our time with each breath

.

How cold is this room

Where I am waiting for us

To stand up again

.

Beneath the father,

He is, after all, a man,

Who thinks of murder

.

So well I know this

For am I not now a man,

Master of murder

.

The moment comes now

The red, the rice, the wood take

The life he has left

.

I must stand and know,

Though he cannot see this sun,

All the same, it rose


End file.
